misfits_of_taldoreifandomcom-20200214-history
Vell
Vell is a high elven sorcerer, previously a gunslinger goblin warlock. She is played by Taryn. Description Appearance Vell is very short for a goblin, barely making 3 feet on a good day if they really stretch. They have dark green, near black skin, which is marked with silvery tattoos they were given by their mysterious patron. Their hair is also silver, and typically worn in a long, rough braid. 'Goblin' fits them best as a basic descriptor, but even for a goblin, they look rather strange. They are the black sheep of the goblin world, shall we say. They have a set of new clothes which they made themselves which consists of: high-waisted black trousers, bright rainbow patterned suspenders, a floofy pirate-style gold silk shirt, and a large floppy purple hat complete with exuberant peacock feather. Personality Vell is chaotic and exuberant in every way it's possible to be. She has a big brain, and an even bigger heart. She tries to see the best in people, and if it's not immediately obvious, she tries to bring it out of them. She does also have some strong morals and a rather naive black and white view of the world and what is right, and what is wrong. Vell is a little naive about the world, and those in it. She struggles to truly understand deception and genuine cruelty or nastiness, and will too readily believe what she's told, even the most blatant of lie, as sometimes she forgets that's something that people will do. Vell is fiercely loyal, and already regards her party as something close to family. She is quick to love, and slow to forget those who hurt people she cares for. She will defend you with every fibre of her tiny goblin being once she deems you worthy of that...Whether you want it or not. Biography Background Vell confided to Reed that she came from a clan of goblins that lived near Stillben. She told him that she had a dream where a calamity struck them, but when she tried to tell the elders of this, they didn't believe her. Her entire clan was killed, with Vell the sole survivor. This has led her to question her own bravery, and to strive to never let anyone down again. Relationships Character Information Quests Notable Items * Identifying Tinker Tools (obtained at start of game) Abilities Features * Lucky (3 uses) * Aberrant Dragonmark ** Message (cantrip) ** Fortune's Favor (1st-level) Racial Abilities * Darkvision (60 feet) * Keen Senses * Fey Ancestry * Trance * Extra Cantrip and Language * Aereni Elf * Lingering Drow Magic * Immutable Form Sorcerer Abilities * Sorcerous Origin: Lore Infused ** Canvas of Thoughts ** Teachings of Lore ** Runic Resistance * Font of Magic (9 points) * Meta Magic ** Distant Spell ** Twinned Spell Sorcerer Spells Cantrip * Message * Psychic Bullet * Shocking Grasp 1st-level * Chaos Bullet * Find Familiar * Faerie Fire * Fortune's Favor * Shield 2nd-level * Aganazzar's Scorcher 3rd-level * Bestow Curse * Dispel Magic * Fireball 4th-level * Storm Sphere 5th-level Quotes Trivia * Vell is currently the only confirmed character to possess a homebrewed subclass, and the only character to completely change their class and race mid-campaign. * Vell has demonstrated the best natural talent for performing abilities she isn't mechanically proficient at, such as sewing and lock picking. * Vell has performed the highest damage output attack so far in campaign, dealing 95 damage to Codan The Remnant Chosen in session 17 with a nat20 violent shot.